coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Eva Price
Eva Price is the younger half-sister of Leanne Battersby, on their mother Stella Price's side. She was a resident of Coronation Street for seven years until her daughter, Susie, was born in 2018. Eva grew up being spoiled by her mother and believing that she was an only child. In 2011, Stella took over the Rovers Return and told Leanne that she was her natural mother. Despite initial resentment on both sides, the sisters became very close. When Stella left the Street in 2014, Eva moved into 18a Victoria Street with Leanne and Simon Barlow. During her time in Weatherfield Eva managed Nick's Bistro and later worked at Underworld knicker factory as a machinist. She also had relationships with owners Nick Tilsley and Aidan Connor, as well as Jason Grimshaw and Rob Donovan. However, most of her boyfriends cheated on her and she was often strung along. In 2017, as payback for Aidan's affair with Maria Connor, Eva faked a pregnancy and conspired with Adam Barlow to have the factory stripped bare, causing Aidan to lose everything. Eva forgave Aidan in time for their planned wedding, but Aidan did not reciprocate and they split up. Eva found out that she was pregnant with Aidan's child for real and gave birth to a daughter, Susie, nine months later. As she didn't want the baby, Eva struck a deal with Toyah Battersby to pass her off as hers and Peter Barlow's child through a surrogate. Toyah herself reneged on the agreement after Susie was born, having seen how much it was hurting Eva to be separated from her baby. Eva then moved to France to live with Stella. Biography Eva Price was the daughter of Stella Price. In June 2011, the Price family first moved to Coronation Street after Stella was taken on to manage the Rovers Return. Not long after, Eva moved in with her mother and Karl Munro after discovering that her fiancé had been having an affair behind her back. In July 2011, Eva suspected her mother was having an affair with Peter Barlow, however this turned out to be false when Stella revealed that she was Leanne Battersby's birth mother. Weeks later, Eva began working at Nick's Bistro. When Cheryl Gray, the bar manager, left the Street, Eva got promoted to bar manager. Soon after that when the wine was running out at the bistro, Eva recommended a wine seller to Nick Tilsley, who scammed them out of the wine they ordered and then shut down. Nick and Eva got into the warehouse and took the wine that was theirs although they almost got caught. Eva went on a date with Jason Grimshaw at the bistro to make ex-boyfriend Nick jealous, which ended badly. As well as this, Eva also became good friends with Nick's half-sister-in-law, Kylie. She began dating Underworld boss Rob Donovan in 2012, until he cheated on her with a waitress at a hotel in Sheffield where he'd attended a business meeting with client Sid Altree alongside Michelle Connor. Eva and Michelle's partner Steve McDonald were suspicious that Rob and Michelle were seeing each other which was when Eva found out that Rob was with another girl, rather than Michelle. In early 2013, she befriended Eric Babbage - grandmother Gloria's fiancé - and found out that he wasn't interested in Gloria after all as he believed she was with him for his money. Eric vowed to go travelling with Eva leaving her reeling as he was due to marry Gloria. Fed-up with Stella's sniping and Gloria's overbearing ways, she decided that accepting Eric's offer might have been an option, but Stella thought it was a crazy idea. Eva was devastated when Eric died in the pub and eventually told Gloria of Eric's intentions. After Karl Munro was found out to be an arsonist and murderer, Eva became fond of Jason and they began seeing each other, keeping the relationship secret from her mother because of Jason and Stella's past. Eva vowed to stop their relationship, but Stella was fine with it, although Gloria was sceptical. Leanne confronted Eva at Underworld when Leanne thought she was seeing Nick. She soon became the PA to Carla Connor at the factory when she impressed Peter Barlow with her computer skills. In September 2013, Eva spent the night at No.11 with Jason. He wanted to start seeing her but she was initially hesitant since Jason was her mother's ex-boyfriend. Stella caught them kissing in the Rovers' back room and put on a brave face, but soon mentioned to Gloria and Eva of her plans to sell the pub. In 2014, with both Stella and Gloria moving away from Weatherfield to pastures new, Stella arranged with Dev Alahan for Eva, Leanne and her stepson Simon Barlow to rent 18a Victoria Street. Eva and Jason split up in February 2015 when he suspected she was having an affair with his father Tony Stewart, when in reality she was looking for a house for she and Jason to live in with Tony's help. She left Weatherfield to join her grandmother Gloria in France. In June, Jason discovered that his own brother Todd manipulated the affair in a revenge act against his family. That same month Leanne and Simon went to visit Eva and Gloria. When she returned she revealed to Jason that Eva had found someone else and was engaged. However she returned in September after discovering that her fiancé was cheating on her and moved back in with Leanne. Later on that day, Eva took out her frustrations on Todd in the Rovers by throwing a drink over him - being the cause of her split with Jason. Upon coming back to Weatherfield, Eva had been hoping to get her old job as Underworld receptionist back, only to find she'd been replaced by Alya Nazir, who was "more industrious" than her. A fuming Eva ultimately settled to becoming a machinist in the factory. Early in 2016, Eva became attracted to new Underworld boss Aidan Connor and they began to form a relationship. Around the same time, Eva also started a friendship with the local vicar Billy Mayhew, and together with him and Aidan, Eva helped uncover a huge secret held by Underworld clients Richie and Julia O'Driscoll - their secret being that they were employing Marta Zarek as a modern-day slave to keep house for them. The operation almost resulted in Eva, Aidan and Billy being prosecuted, but the O'Driscolls were eventually caught out and imprisoned, with Marta eventually being able to return to her native Poland, but not before thanking Eva, Aidan and Billy for all their help. In October, Eva and Aidan came to Maria Connor's rescue when she gained a stalker in the form of her temporary flatmate Caz Hammond, who had been engaged to Aidan's sister Kate. The situation took a dark twist when Maria's flat appeared to have been trashed, with "blood" strewn on the wall. This led the residents of the street to believe that Maria had murdered Caz, despite many others, including Eva, Aidan, and Tyrone Dobbs, knowing that she'd never do something like that. Maria was arrested after new evidence emerged in the form of bloodied scissors found by Aidan's dad Johnny. As well as this, Eva and Aidan found out that, while she was staying with family in Cyprus, Maria had married an Argentinian man named Pablo Duarte in order to get him a visa in the UK so he could be with his boyfriend. Eva and Aidan endeavoured to get Maria's name cleared of Caz's murder, by trying to prove that she wasn't dead. Aidan managed to find Caz in December, resulting in Maria being released from police custody. During Maria's absence, Eva had bonded with her son Liam. Personality Traits Eva had a distinctive laugh. Relationships ]] Eva has dated: Rob Donovan, Nick Tilsley, Jason Grimshaw and Aidan Connor. After leaving Jason, she got engaged to another man while staying in France, however she left him after discovering he was having an affair. Her relationship with Aidan ended, after the full extent of her revenge against him, for cheating with Maria Connor, was revealed. She is currently in a relationship with Adam Barlow. In July, Eva was devastated when her best friend Kylie Platt was stabbed to death by Clayton Hibbs, a thug who Kylie once knew. Kylie's old acquaintance Gemma Winter blamed herself for what happened, as Kylie was rushing to help her. However, Eva noticed that Gemma had made an effort to distinguish herself from her grimy roots, and told her that Kylie would be proud of her and would never have blamed her for what happened. Hobbie and interests Other information *Her father walked out on her when she was three. *She is scared of dogs and rats but owned a cat named Marley Beanbag Boodle III or 'Boo'. *Before moving to Weatherfield, Eva worked as a receptionist and has experience in word processing and spreadsheets, which helped her land a job as a personal assistant at Underworld in October 2013. Background information *There was competition between several actresses for the role of Eva, although Catherine Tyldesley eventually secured the part. *The character temporarily left for France on 23rd February 2015 to tie in with Catherine Tyldesley going on maternity leave. Eva's return aired on 16th September 2015. First and last lines "Mum. I've left him mum." (First line) --- "It's just you and me now babes." (Final line) Appendices See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2011 debuts Category:Rovers residents Category:1988 births Category:Nick's Bistro staff Category:Underworld machinists Category:Price family Category:Residents of 13 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Rovers barmaids Category:Receptionists Category:2018 departures Category:Articles in need of major additions